


Ice-cream Sunday

by marryfuckkillhanniballecter



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Crack, Episode VIII is on its way, Fish & Chips, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Ice Cream, Kylux is real, Lunch, M/M, Matt the Radar Technician is love and life, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryfuckkillhanniballecter/pseuds/marryfuckkillhanniballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Adam and Domhnall having lunch on a regular day of shooting Episode VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-cream Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Adam. I'm so sorry, Domhnall. I had to. I blame Darth Vader. Long live the First Order.
> 
> Also, happy Valentine's Day (:

It was the end of an exhausting shooting weekend. A buzzing sound and it tasted like the freedom of school recess. The assistant director called up the actors for some much needed pep talk and off they went. Coming out to the sun, they wished they were not in full Kylo Ren and Hux gear, surrounded by dark, heavy fabric. Or that they at least had their sunglasses anywhere near them, and not on trailers effing miles away. Starving and headache driven, they lounged together on one of the far back blue tables of a big white tent, an improvised cafeteria outside the studio. They knew they were not supposed to have lunch in costume, but they didn’t care at that point.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…”, Adam said, slamming his own head on the table with a loud thump. “Why do I do this again?”

Domhnall scratched his incoming beard. “Because you love the craft?” He stared longing at the pans and pots of food not very far away.

The other groaned, rested on his cheek and squinted at the ginger. “And why do I talk to you?”

“Because our characters are in looooooooove?” He batted his eyelashes, mocking the mess of a man by his side.

Adam raised the back of his hand and did a V sign with his fingers, bringing the other man to a burst of laugher, a shy smile on his own lips. He stood up and patted his friend’s gelled up hair.

“Let’s go grab something to eat.” He said, meaning for the long buffet tables ahead.

The ginger stood up quickly, straightened his back, almost getting back in character and strode to walk beside him. “Your first order’s my command, Lord Ren.”

“Shut the fuck up.” The other hissed between his teeth, even though his eyes and his smirk betrayed the harsh words right after.

They walked side by side to the catering tables. Once there, Adam held a tray up for Domhnall and grabbed another for himself. He mouthed his thanks, the other nodded. While the American filled his plate with salads and soy burger patties, the ginger had a tiny Everest of fries and fried fish. He observed the other’s surprisingly unhealthy choices over his shoulder and saved that information for later. Each got a glass of water and set off back for their tables.

They sat opposite to one another. Domhnall squeezed what was probably an entire lemon on his food and started eating with his hands. The other chewed slowly on his greens.

“Homesick?” Adam suggested, forking another crispy lettuce.

Domhnall finished chewing quickly. “Although I look like the perfect Irish stereotype, apart for the lack of lager in front of me, it’s not often they have chips, let alone fried fish, on set, so I might as well enjoy it. Don’t you judge me, Mr. My Buff Muscles Are Pure Grass.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam pulled an angry face.

The ginger raised his hands in protest. “I didn’t say anything!” He gave a cheeky smile.

The other rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch again. Then, he faked a whisper.

“Plus, you only like me because I’m shredded.”

Licking the salt off a finger, Domhnall rested it on his chin and mocking, wondered. “So I’m the one who saw you in the shower?”

“Hux.” Adam affirmed, putting a lock behind his ear. “Hux saw Kylo in the shower.”

Scoffing, the Irishman put a single french fry to his mouth, bit it and ate it. “Sure, you tell yourself that.”

Laughing to himself, Adam yawned and scratched the back of his head. Two tables ahead, he saw John standing up and walking with a wide grin to his direction.

He held both by their shoulders and looked from one another. “Did you see there’s ice-cream today? God, I love these people!” Leaving them to themselves, he strode happily away.

Adam looked over his shoulder back to the catering table and saw two big pots of pink and brown. Chewing the last of his burger, he stood up and stole some fries from his friend.

“I’m gonna go get some, do you want it?”

Domnhall looked ahead and guessed the flavours. “Sure, whatever you’re having.” Then, he raised a finger. “Wait, no. Chocolate.”

“You know I was having chocolate anyway!” The other squinted, then gave a little smile.

Shrugging, he smiled. “One can’t be so sure…”

As Adam walked away, he rested his head on one hand and fed himself fish with the other. He eyed the dark robes of Ren swirling through the corridors, not once at the prominent ass hiding there. Of course not. He didn’t notice when he sat in front of him again, only coming back to reality at the thud of plastic on the table. Looking down, he saw a single slope of chocolate, with chocolate chips on top, as he felt a refreshed breath on his nose.

“You’re welcome.” Adam said, as he slumped down to the bench, only after making sure to sustain some eye contact with the other man.

Domhnall had a smile on the corner of his mouth, while he held one french fry and scooped some of the ice-cream with it.

The other’s jaw was slightly slacked in disbelief. “You’re disgusting.”

Looking very pleased with himself, the ginger licked the chocolate off and ate it. “You knob, it isn’t even bad. You should try it.” He grabbed another, scooped down the ice-cream again and held it to Adam’s face.

“I don’t think so…” The other said, shaking his head.

“Come on!” Domhnall tried to persuade him, “Milk’s dripping off this stick as. We. Speak.” He gave a toothy grin.

Shrugging, Adam sighed defeated and went for the chocolate, making sure he’d bite the other’s chocolate dirtied fingers.

“You cunt!” He exclaimed, more of surprise than hurt.

The American only grinned back, then chewed, considering the new flavours on his tongue. “Not bad, ginger.” He swallowed. “Keep surprising me like that and you might get a treat.”

He shook his head, smiling. “I’m not even gonna joke about this. It’s so obvious, it’s beneath me.”

Looking down at his own ice cream, Adam smirked to himself. Then, he looked up at Domhnall’s eyes. “Oh, you wanna top now?”

He gave a sly grin, to which the ginger threw the rest of his french fries at.


End file.
